1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disposable medical device, and more particularly to a disposable medical device that may provide an auxiliary lighting effect in visual inspection or treatment, may deposit a light assembly on the disposable medical device depending on need, and may reduce waste of resources and solve the environmental problems effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional disposable medical devices include anal speculums, vaginal speculums, endoscopes or proctoscopes, etc. In the screening or treatment, the conventional disposable medical device is inserted into the patient's examination organs (such as the anus or vagina, etc.), and an appropriate light source is needed for clearly observing the status of the screening or treatment sites. A conventional folding searchlight is used to provide a lighting effect, may be partially shielded by the medical personnel in use, and cannot be completely irradiated into the internal organs of a human. In addition, the conventional folding searchlight is expensive and heavy, and a plug-in power supply is needed for the conventional folding searchlight. When patients are at remote areas far away from the medical institution, this will cause a lot of inconvenience, and the requirement of an external power supply may make the device not always readily available for use.
In view of the above-described problems, a conventional disposable medical device with a lighting effect has been designed and manufactured. Though the conventional disposable medical device may provide an auxiliary lighting effect to the user, a light assembly is directly and securely deposited on the conventional disposable medical device, the structure of the conventional disposable medical device may be complicated, and the assembly time and the manufacturing cost are increased. Additionally, whether the light assembly is needed or not for the visual screening or treatment, in either case the entire disposable medical device is required to be discarded after use under the safety and hygiene considerations, and this may cause unnecessary waste of resources and other related environmental issues.
The disposable medical device with a lighting effect in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.